Always Open
by Invader Sah
Summary: Marik, why do you leave the window open?" Something's been bugging Bakura about his partner, and he's going to find an answer. Phycoshipping, MarikxBakura, yaoi, fluff attack


_.......-opens mouth-....-closes it-....I really have no excuse D:! These two, I SWEAR, they hide under my chair and ambush me when I least expect it! Aghsmw whatever. Enjoy another pointless fluffy Phycoshipping fan fiction -is singlehandedly filling the Phycoshipping section of this site-_

**Disclaimer: I. Own. NOTHING. Except the plot. The very vague, vague plot. That's mine. Nothing else. Oh. And my infected toe. That's mine too x:

* * *

**It wasn't until now that he noticed. Which, if he ever felt the desire to share it with someone - of course he never would, because why on earth would he talk to _anyone_? - they'd point out that he had to have been completely blind to not notice it before, since it was so blatantly obvious. But as it was, it had taken him this long to notice, and so he stopped and contemplated it for a moment.

Perched rather precariously on the tree branch just outside the window which had been left open just a crack, the thief tilted his head to the side and frowned thoughtfully.

He always left it open. Reaching out he absently ran his fingers along the space between the sill and the bottom of the window pane, just wide enough for him to fit his fingers beneath and push it open when ever he so felt inclined.

Most people didn't. Actually, so far he had yet to find another person who _did_; in this time, everyone seemed to not only keep their windows closed, but locked, bolted, and covered with the blinds. And yet, every single night he'd come here to find the window just opened _enough_, and the blinds pulled back so as not to get in his way. Was it because the occupant had no fear of the outside?

Likely; after all, why on earth would _he_ of all people fear anyone who came to his window? He was far from a weakling, and the thief had no doubts the one inside could fight off anyone who tried to harm him in his sleep, and probably send them packing nursing some bad wounds and kicked pride.

Yet...It felt like _more_. Like there was a piece of the puzzle he was missing. Shaking his head and coming upon the decision it was far to cold to be sitting out here at such an altitude, he slipped his fingers into that small space - _just big enough for his fingers _- and slid the window open. Slipping through the opening he landed silently on the floor, turning around to close it properly behind him, flicked the lock into place, and tugged the blinds to conceal the room.

That done he made his way as quietly as possible to the bed, trying hard not to make a sound so as to not disturb the only other occupant in the room. However, as he reached to rest his hand on the covers, deep purple flickering into view from beneath the blankets informed him he wasn't at all successful.

"You're late." Came the tired drawl as sleepy eyes blinked up at him, and he had to wonder if maybe the other had been awake the whole time. Waiting for him?

Deciding not to contemplate that for now he pulled the covers down and crawled under them with a grunt of, "Sorry" as his head hit the pillow, pale blue hair fanning out beneath him.

Soft lips pulled into a worn but nonetheless happy smile and the other shook his head, blond strands dancing across his face and he rolled over to pillow his head on the new arrivals chest, humming softly. "Mmm..don't be."

Silence settled over the dark room, and absently the thief reached up to toy with the soft golden hair tickling his chin, still musing over his earlier thoughts. And though it was late, and he should let his companion sleep because he was obviously exhausted and most likely awake because of him, he had to ask.

"Marik....were you waiting for me?" As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt vibrations rumble through his chest, informing him - much to his annoyance - that the one half on top of him had the gall to _laugh_ at him. But before he had a chance to growl those eyes were on him again, and the beautiful smile on the other's face left him speechless and all agitation simply died in his stomach.

"Of course I was, Bakura."

Pause.

"Marik, why do you leave the window open?"

This time the other outright laughed, and despite it all Bakura just couldn't find the state of mind to feel offended because the other was so _gorgeous_ when he was laughing, purple eyes dancing with that amused glow, lips pulled into that oh so perfect smile that took his breath away everytime. After Marik's laughter settled down the blond snuggled closer to the thief, releasing a content sigh, and he could feel the blond's grin against his chest.

"Well how else are you going to get in?"

* * *

_R&R!_


End file.
